Meet You at Back Door
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Kumpulan kisah cinta tak biasa bahkan terlarang dari KyuSung/ UPDATE 1. Meet You at Back Door Seonsaengnim/ UPDATE! 2. Meet You at Back Door, Uncle/ It's YAOI It's KYUSUNG!
1. Preview

Meet You at Back Door

Written by : fluffywithkyusung

Pairing : KyuSung

Rated : NC-17 (M)

Length : Oneshot collection

Kumpulan kisah cinta tak biasa bahkan tabu dari KyuSung. Mengandung kisah cinta antara seorang guru dengan muridnya, keponakkan dengan pamannya, kakak dengan adik, adik ipar dan kakak iparnya, dokter dengan pasien, hubungan apapun itu kecuali antara orang tua dan anaknya. Take a look!

Saya sedang tak bersemangat melanjutkan FF KyuSung chaptered milik saya sehingga akhirnya saya membuat kumpulan oneshot ini. Saya harap KyuSung shippers sekalian menyukainya sehingga updatenya juga lebih cepat .

So, lanjut?


	2. MYatBD SEONSAENGNIM, Chapter 1

**Tittle : Meet You at Back Door, SEONSAENGNIM – chapter 1**

**Pairing : KYUSUNG**

**Written by: fluffywithkyusung**

**Rated : NC-17 (M)**

**Genre : Romance, school life, Teen, LEMON**

.

Di usianya yang baru dua puluh tiga tahun bukan hal yang terlalu mudah bagi Kim Yesung untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai seorang pengajar. Bagaimana tidak, hidupnya yang awalnya hanya mengenai kampus dan teman-temannya harus berganti untuk menghadapi para-para pelajar yang baru beranjak dewasa dan mempunyai darah muda yang berkobar. Setiap hari ada saja hal baru yang harus ia hadapi kadang membuatnya sakit kepala terhitung lebih dari enam bulan ia memulai pekerjaan barunya.

Yesung menatap datar dan sedikit bosan salah satu murid yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin namja yang terhitung manis itu mencoba untuk bersabar dan tetap sopan menghadapi namja berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang namanya sudah sangat dihapalnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun, anak kelas 12A, anak dari pemilik modal terbesar di sekolah ini dan seorang trouble maker paling terkenal tak bisa dilawan oleh para guru sekalipun.

"Kemaren sudah kukatakan bukan tuan cho? Aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanku untuk skor kelas musikmu semester lalu." Yesung berusaha bersabar, tetap berusaha sopan pada namja muda yang terus mengganggunya belakangan ini. Sebelumnya Cho Kyuhyun hanya protes ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah ataupun melalui telepon, tapi hari ini Yesung tak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu berani sampai mendatanginya ke ruangan kelas yang kebetulan baru saja bubar beberapa menit yang lalu. Ruang musik.

Cho Kyuhyun tampak tak menurunkan keseriusan di wajahnya sama sekali. Mata tajam dari sang anak muda terus menatapnya tajam yang menunjukkan ketegasan, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jenis tatapan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang murid kepada gurunya. Tatapan yang Yesung harus akui memang membuat namja muda itu kelihatan dingin dan… tampan.

"Aku benar-benar masih tak mengerti aku bisa mendapat skor C darimu tuan Kim." Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. Sebuah suara yang dari telinga seorang guru musik seperti Yesung harus diakuinya merupakan suara yang bagus dan merdu. "Mengingat aku ini adalah siswa yang paling pandai bermusik di sekolah ini. Bahkan di ujian terakhir aku mendapatkan paling banyak tepuk tangan ketika bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano, anda ingat?"

Benar. Yesung bahkan sangat mengingat bagaimana di dalam hatinya ia bangga dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dia telah menyelamatkan mukanya dari rasa malu akibat betapa lambannya anak didiknya dalam menerima pelajaran yang ia terima. Ah.. anak muda jaman sekarang baik Yeoja atau namja mereka sama saja, dating ke kelas hanya untuk membuat keributan atau melihat guru muda mereka yang memang cukup populer sejak kedatangannya enam bulan yang lalu ke sekolah ini.

"Benar, tapi kau mungkin lupa dengan tragedi lem yang kau tempelkan di bangkuku, tepung yang kau dan teman-temanmu siramkan padaku di hari pertama aku masuk ke kelas. Hal itu belum dihitung dengan betapa seenak-enaknya kau keluar masuk kelasku dan membuat keributan di tengah-tengah bahan ajarku." Yesung menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar hal yang sebenarnya selalu ia katakan ketika Kyuhyun dating menuntutnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman melecehkan di bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ekspresi muaknya terlihat di balik tawanya itu. "Tapi hal itu tidak seharusnya menurunkan skor musikalku kan? Kau tidak bisa mencampurkan perasaan pribadi dengan urusan profesionalisme." Jawabnya tak terima.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah perasaan tuan cho. Tapi lebih sebagai tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang guru yang harus mengajarkanmu tentang tata krama. Aku tak mengerti apa karena kau hanya berbuat seenaknya begini di kelasku ataupun memang guru-guru lain terlalu mudah memaafkanmu sehingga mereka bisa memberikanmu skor yang sempuran di setiap pelajaran mereka. Tapi denganku tentu tak bisa seperti itu, nilai bagiku bukan hanya skill tapi juga manner." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar dan sedikit terbawa kendali. Dia selalu gemas setiap kali mengingat prilaku Kyuhyun yang sudah keterlaluan terhadapnya.

"Jadi anda mau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bertata krama sekarang, begitu?" laden Kyuhyun sinis. "Anda sadar tidak anda sedang mengatakan apa sekarang?"

"Tentu mengenai tata krama silahkan kau nilai sendiri tuan cho. Yang jelas keputusanku sudah final bahwa nilai itu adalah nilai semestermu dariku, dan apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan mengubahnya. Selamat berusaha saja di semester depan dan aku harap kau bersikap lebih baik sehingga kau bisa mendapat skor yang lebih baik." jelas Yesung sambil kini mulai membenahi barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan tuan cho. Saya permisi kalau begitu." Kata Yesung sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun tampak tak menyahuti apapun dan hanya menatap kepergian Yesung dengan sedikit geram. Hingga tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Yesung yang baru hendak membuka pintu ruangan. Kyuhyun mendorong pintu itu untuk tertutup kembali. SLAM!

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari Yesung membuat Yesung harus sedikit mendongak menatap namja muda itu. Yesung tentu saja sedikit gugup karena Kyuhyun menempatkan diri terlalu dekat dengannya saat ini sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih mudah wajah tampan namja yang juga bertubuh bagus itu.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Yesung berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya dan menantang mata tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih juga menatapnya melecehkan.

"Anda sadar anda berbicara dengan siapa sekarang? Apa anda tidak tahu siapa saya!" tekan Kyuhyun dengan nada ancaman.

"Tentu aku tahu dirimu. Kau adalah anak pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Tapi walau begitu aku tak peduli. Sekali lagi aku tekankan bahwa APAPUN YANG TERJADI aku tidak akan merubah skormu." Yesung menekankan suaranya.

"Apapun yang terjadi heh?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa meremehkan. Belum Yesung selesai meproses apa maksud ucapan itu satu tangan bebas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Yesung untuk menempel ke tubuhnya. "Apapun yang terjadi.." ulangnya terkekeh menyepelekan sambil menatap Yesung dengan lebih intens. Yesung mulai berfirasat kurang baik.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Yesung berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak gentar, ia masih terus mempertahankan posisi tak lazim antara guru dan murid itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku hanya mau melihat apa yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi sampai kau merubah keputusanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sama sekali tak takut dan bergerak dengan rontaan Yesung. Tangannya yang tadi dipinggang Yesung naik meraba sisi tubuh kiri Yesung ke atas. Membuat Yesung yang memang sedikit tidak tahan dengan geli bergerak tak nyaman. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memaksamu." Tangan itu sampai di kerah kemeja Yesung. Sedikit menariknya hingga wajah mereka benar-benar kian dekat.. Yesung bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau akan terlibat masalah kalau berani macam-macam pada gurumu sendiri" Yesung mendesis dan berusaha tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Bukannya takut Kyuhyun malah lebih menyeringai menantang. "Mendapat masalah heh?" Tangan itu kembali bergerak semaunya bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja Yesung. "Aku ingin tahu masalah apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat kita seperti ini? Diskors? Diberhentikan? Tapi bagaimana dengan guru sepertimu? Kau bisa dimasukkan ke penjara atas tuduhan pelecehan anak di bawah umur." Seringai Kyuhyun sambil membuka kancing pertama kemeja Yesung.

Yesung sedikit menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Benar, apapun yang terjadi kalau dilihat disisi manapun ia akan dipersalahkan disini. Karena statusnya yang sebagai pengajar dan Kyuhyun yang masih pelajar.

"Kau tidak bisa menekanku dengan ancaman seperti ini. Ini hanya gertakanmu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu kan? Aku tak akan tertipu" Yesung tetap berusaha tenang dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namun namja muda itu kuat sekali sehingga ia tak bergeser sedikitpun dari rontaan Yesung. "Lepaskan. Aku." Yesung menekankan kembali suaranya.

"Lepaskan sendiri kalau kau bisa." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum mendorong tubuh Yesung terhempas pada pintu di belakangnya hingga Yesung sedikit merintih. Namun hal itu belum seberapa dengan serangan Kyuhyun yang diterimanya setelah itu ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menarik dagu Yesung dan mencium gurunya itu dengan kasar.

"Eummph.." Yesung berusaha berontak dan mendorong tubuh kokoh Kyuhyun darinya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak menghasilkan apa-apa karena yang ada Kyuhyun malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung dan terus menahannya menempel di pintu. Pintu kayu di belakang Yesung sambil sedikit berbunyi-bunyi akibat gerakkan berontaknya dan perlawanan Kyuhyun yang terjadi. "Lepp-" Yesung kembali bergerak dengan salah satu tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan tangan itu ke samping kepalanya. Ciuman Kyuhyun juga terus berlanjut dengan ritme yang lebih cepat.

Oh.. skill ciuman Kyuhyun memabukkan, Yesung harus mengakuinya. Yesung bukannya tak mencoba untuk berontak namun ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu lemah sehingga setiap berontakkanya bagaikan hembusan angin yang bisa dengan mudah dilumpuhkan Kyuhyun. Juga setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun bagaimana bisa bagaikan aliran listrik yang membuat fikirannya tak bisa berfikir dengan lurus dan melumpuhkannya. Seperti nafasnya yang rasanya ingin habis merasai gerakkan liar bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun pada mulutnya.

"Aah.." Desahan keluar dari mulutnya begitu Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya untuk memberikan kesempatan Yesung mengambil nafas. Namun bibir itu belum meninggalkan tubuh Yesung karena sekarang menjalar turun ke lehernya. Kyuhyun berhenti di salah satu daerah dan menggigit sedikit keras bagian itu sebelum menghisapnya kuat. "Oh.." Tangannya yang tadi terus berusaha berontak terhenti lunglai begitu saja merasai sensasi yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya.

"Menyerah?" Kyuhyun berbisik di bagian leher yang tadi dihisapnya. Helaan nafas namja muda itu malah semakin membuatnya meremang dan tak bisa menyahuti apa-apa. Kyuhyun menyeringai licik sambil menjilati bagian yang sudah memerah itu sebelum kembali menghisapnya kuat.

"Hhentih.." Yesung kembali berusaha berontak setelah fikirannya kembali. Namun Yesung juga tak faham kenapa tenaganya sekarang lebih tak berefek apa-apa. Bahkan tangannya yang ditahan tadi kini terkulai lunglai begitu Kyuhyun melepaskannya. "Akuhh t-tidak h-hakan merubah keputussankkuh. T-tidak akann.. ahh.." Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika desahannya tak mau bekerjasama dengan kata-katanya akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang kali ini entah sejak kapan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Yesung dan mengusap perut datarnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya setelah puas membuat tanda merah keunguan yang jelas di salah satu daerah leher Yesung. Seringaian licik di wajahnya malah semakin terlihat melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung yang kelihatan menikmati rangsangannya.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Itu sebabnya kau tetap bersikeras dengan pendirianmu."seringainya yang membuat Yesung kaget dan membuka matanya kembali. Yesung berusaha menggeleng kuat dan kembali berusaha berontak walau tenaganya lebih mengecewakan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa begitu Yesung malah merosot ketika Kyuhyun sendiri yang melepaskannya.

Yesung mengendalikan nafasnya dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar. Namja manis itu menatap sekitar, benar-benar kecewa dengan kekuatan dirinya yang saat ini benar-benar tidak menggambarkan seorang pria yang sebenarnya. Yesung tak mengerti apa Kyuhyun punya kekuatan super sejenis itu yang membuat ia tak berdaya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyusulnya dengan ikut berlutut sehingga tinggi tubuh mereka sama. Tangan namja tampan itu kembali menarik wajah Yesung hingga menatap kepadanya lagi. "Haruskah kita mengubah rencananya, huh seonsaengnim? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang saat ini kau inginkan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan terlihat menonjol di balik celana Yesung. Yesung harus seperti merasa tersambar petir merasakan malu akibat ucapan terang-terangan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya itu.

Ini belum terlambat. Yesung tidak bisa terlena dengan semua ini seperti apapun rasanya. Ia akan terlibat masalah besar kalau mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dorongan perasaannya yang lain malah berniatnya untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya?" Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggoda bagian terprivat miliknya itu. "Selama ini seonsaengnim memiliki banyak fans dan aku tahu kenapa itu semua? Karena seonsaengnim benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Haruskah kita melakukannya?" Goda Kyuhyun masih bermain-main dan sedikit meremas bagian itu. Membuat Yesung harus menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahannya. "Haruskah seonsaengnim? Haruskah?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbisik menggoda sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Yesung. Yesung lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Kau keterlaluan.." Yesung berusaha berbicara lagi. "Kau sungguh-sungguh.. ah.." Yesung memejamkan matanya lagi ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun semakin meremas balik celananya.

"Aku juga menjadi tidak tahan." Kyuhyun mendesah di telinganya. "Wajah dan suara seonsaengnim.. aku tak menyangka efeknya akan separah ini juga pada tubuhku. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan nilainya kini, yang aku peduli adalah mencicipi tubuh Seonsaengnim.. semuanya.." Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Yesung yang membuat suara desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. "Mau melakukannya? Ini sudah untuk waktu yang lama aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku terangsang seperti ini. Tidak, bahkan aku tidak pernah ingin meniduri orang lebih dari keinginanku ingin meniduri seonsaengnim.."

Detak jantung Yesung semakin menjadi mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun dan membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kata-kata Kyuhyun juga membuat hatinya bersemangat mendengar ajakan itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ini benar-benar salah untuk dilakukan.

Fikirannya kembali kealam nyata ketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun kembali menempeli lehernya. Tak hanya itu bahkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yesung. Yesung mendesah panjang, kini ia tak tahu dimana akal sehatnya yang bisa membantunya lagi dari kuatnya sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Ohh.. Kyuhyun.." Yesung mendesah begitu bibir Kyuhyun sudah menjalari dadanya yang telanjang. Tangannya pun segera mengapit kepala Kyuhyun agar semakin memanjakan bagian dadanya. "Oh.." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit salah satu nipplenya lalu mengulumnya kuat. Yesung benar-benar terangsang oleh skill bercinta Kyuhyun hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini ia telah terbaring di lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang hampir menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Seonsaengnim menyukainya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil ulahnya terhadap Yesung. "Ya itu namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pastikan kau terus menyebutnya untukku, Yesungie.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya. Seragam itu kemudian bergabung dengan kemeja Yesung yang terletak begitu saja di lantai. "Kita lanjutkan disana." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dengan cuek Kyuhyun menyingkirkan benda apapun di atas meja tersebut untuk tempat berbaring Yesung. Tubuh Yesung sedikit kaget merasakan permukaan meja yang dingin.

Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun setelah beberapa menit sehingga Yesung memberanikan untuk membuka mata. Tatapan menggoda dan penuh nafsu Kyuhyun menyambutnnya ketika itu juga, dimana Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama begitu menatap onix tak berdaya Yesung.

"Para fansmu pasti akan iri mengetahui aku pernah melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini? Haruskah aku memotomu untuk dipamerkan kepada yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung digelengi Yesung kuat. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi melihat wajah panik yang kian menggoda itu. "Tapi tidak akan, aku lebih suka menikmatinya sendiri."

Kyuhyun membuka kaki Yesung yang masih berbalut celana lalu meletakkannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Mata Kyuhyun terus menatap ke arah kedua onix Yesung yang juga terus menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa seonsaengnim belum pernah melakukannya?" Tebak Kyuhyun kemudian. Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya malu. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Manis sekali. Aku di usiaku yang sekarang bahkan sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali baik dengan namja ataupun yeoja. Kau sungguh jauh tinggal di belakangku Yesungie, pantas kau terlihat polos sekali." Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya. "Jadi aku adalah pengalaman pertamamu, begitu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh senang sambil mulai membuka kancing celana kain milik Yesung.

"Kufikir.. kita tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Kita harus mengendalikan diri dan berfikir yang benar" Yesung berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya dan bersuara.

"Lalu kau bersedia mengganti nilainya?"

"Jangan berharap." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, nilai itu adalah satu-satunya yang pantas kau terima."

"Jadi kita tak bisa menghentikannya." Kata Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan celana Yesung secara perlahan. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya begitu menatap hanya boxer berwarna biru yang terlihat cukup kontras dengan kulit paha yesung yang putih mulus. "Tapi aku juga sudah tak peduli ini berhubungan dengan nilai atau tidak. Yang pasti kita akan melakukannya sampai akhir." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kain terakhir di tubuh Yesung.

"Bagaimanah.. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?" Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan terpaan nafas Kyuhyun di bagian bawahnya. "Kita akan terlibat masalah… apalagi akuh. Atau apa kau berniat seperti ituhh..ahhh.." Yesung meremas rambut Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan milik Yesung ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut namun hanya menggeleng. Sementara mulutnya masih kini sibuk memainkan benda itu dengan lidahnya. "Kau satu-satunya guru yang enak di pandang di sekolah ini. Rugi sekali rasanya membuatmu pergi." Kyuhyun melepas isapannya sesaat, sebelum kembali memasukkannya dan menghisapnya semakin kuat.

"Ahh.." Yesung berusaha bangun dan mendesah tak tahan. Satu tangannya mencoba menggapai gumpalan rambut brunette Kyuhyun dan meremasnya sementara yang satunya berusaha menekan meja untuk menahan tubuhnya. "Bukankah selama ini kau berulah untuk mengusirku pergi? Bahkan sejak pertama kamu menyiramku dengan air tepung.. ahh.." Ia meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun ketika mulut Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya tidak tahan. Hingga tak lama rasa tak tahan itu sampai pada puncaknya, membuat ia menembakkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. "Ahhh.." Yesung mendesah panjang dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas meja. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun mengelap bibirnya sementara sisa yang ada di mulutnya ia telan. Evil smirknya kembali terlihat begitu melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini. Level menggodanya keterlaluan. "Kau tak tahu kalau wajah polos dan kebingunganmu adalah favorit semua murid yang ada disini? Membuatmu begitu benar-benar menggemaskan." Kata Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh celana sekolahnya sendiri.

Yesung tidak lagi menyahutinya karena ia sibuk mengendalikan nafasnya setelah 'keluarnya yang tadi. Hingga tak lama ia kembali membuka mata ketika Kyuhyun membuka kakinya lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat namja muda itu kini telah sama nakednya dengan dirinya.

"C-Cho K-Kyuhyun kurasa.. mph." Jari tengah Kyuhyun menembus lubangnya hingga memotong kata-katanya. Yesung kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas meja dan memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nyeri. "Nanti ada yang masuk.." lanjutnya kesusahan.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu." Kyuhyun menjawab cuek sambil terus mengeluar dan memasukkan jarinya yang basah karena cairan Yesung itu. "Lagipula ini sudah sore. Kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang."

Yesung tidak menyahut lagi, namja manis itu hanya sibuk memejamkan mata dan mendesah tertahan karena rasa nyeri jari Kyuhyun di lubangnya kini berubah menjadi nikmat. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menambah jari telunjuknya masuk dan berusaha merenggangkan lubang perawan itu. Yesung mengerang panjang.

"Kira-kira kalau sudah begini apa aku bisa membuatmu berubah fikiran untuk mengubah nilainya." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menambah satu jari lagi dan kian merenggangkannya. Desahan Yesung kian bertambah keras walau ia menahannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Namun Yesung masih sempat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku suka gayamu." Katanya sambil menusukkan lebih dalam. Membuat Yesung sedikit terlonjak karena Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "You are so cute Yesungie.." kekeh Kyuhyun sambil menarik jarinya yang sudah basah. Ia tak bisa melanjutkannya karena Yesung terlihat mau 'keluar lagi. Mereka harus segera ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menyentuh miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang sempurna. Namja tampan muda itu lalu beralih memandang Yesung yang membuka matanya dan menatap penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Maukah kali ini kau membantuku cantik?" Kyuhyun memberikan kedipan nakal pada Yesung. Yesung tampak menatap penasaran dengan wajah memerah begitu membaca maksud Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah seonsaengnim.." ajak Kyuhyun membantu Yesung untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menekan bahu Yesung agar berlutut di bawah kakinya. "Tunjukkan kemampuan bibirmu yang lain selain bernyanyi padaku, Art of voice. Aku akan memberikanmu nilai lebih dari A+ kalau kau bisa memuaskanku." Kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung juniornya ke bibir Yesung.

Jujur saja Yesung sangat jijik pada awalnya. Tapi otaknya masih kalah lambat dari nalurinya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Good boy.. You are my best baby.." Kyuhyun meracau sambil mendorong kepala Yesung untuk semakin memanjakan juniornya. Yesung tampak menurut dan semakin meniru apa yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan padanya: bermain lidah dan menghisap. Dan dilihat dari reaksi Kyuhyun sepertinya ia melakukannya dengan baik. "Sssh… kau murid yang pintar Kim Yesung. Aku berikan nilai seratus kali A plus padamu." Si namja muda terus meracau.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tak tahan ketika sesuatu seperti mendesak keluar dari juniornya. Hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Yesung dan menarik miliknya dari mulut mungil Yesung. Kyuhyun lalu menarik Yesung berdiri dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga dalam keadaan menungging bertumpu pada meja. Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Yesung.

"HHHMPPPPHH!" Yesung mengerang keras tertahan dari salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya. Kyuhyun menempeli punggung Yesung dan mencium lehernya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yesung.

"Ssshh kendalikan dirimu, seonsaengnim. Suara merdumu bisa membuat ada orang yang mendengar." Bisik Kyuhyun nakal sambil mengecup leher Yesung yang mengeluarkan keringat. Sementara itu miliknya yang tertanan di dalam ia diamkan sampai Yesung bisa menyesuaikan ukurannya yang cukup besar.

Di bawahnya Yesung menangis menahan sakit. Dia tak menyangka junior milik anak berumur 17 tahun itu bisa sesakit ini memasukinya. Rasanya harga dirinya sebagai namja yang lebih tua jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ahh… kau membuatku tidak tahan.." Kyuhyun mendesah sambil menjilati air mata Yesung. Sejujurnya juniornya sudah sakit dan tidak tahan ingin bergerak, tapi ia tak mau menyakiti Yesung dan memilih membiarkan Yesung menyesuaikan dirinya dulu. "You are my best sex ever.. My drug baby.." bisiknya frustasi sambil mengulum telinga kiri Yesung. Yesung mengerang nikmat atas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. ah… bergeraklah.." Setelah menunggu beberapa menit kemudian Yesung akhirnya bersuara dari balik tangan besarnya yang masih membekap mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya itu untuk mendorong wajah Yesung melirik padanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya tadi lalu menumbrukkannya masuk dengan cepat. "Ohm.." Kyuhyun menelan desahan Yesung di dalam mulutnya.

Dan seperti itu, Kyuhyun terus memasuk mengeluarkan masukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Yesung sambil terus mengexploitasi mulut Yesung. Tubuh Yesung bersandar lemas pada meja dimana Kyuhyun telah menghimpitnya sepenuhnya. Bibir mereka sama-sama mendesah dan menyebut nama satu sama lain hingga tak lama puncak kenikmatan itu menyapa keduanya. Milik Yesung menyembur melewati kolong meja sementara punya Kyuhyun tumpah seluruh di dalam tubuh Yesung dan sedikitnya merembes turun melewati paha mulus Yesung. Keduanya mendesah panjang.

Setelah mengendalikan nafasnya Kyuhyun bangun dari tubuh Yesung dan terduduk di salah satu bangku. Sementara itu tubuh Yesung merosot begitu saja ke lantai. Keduanya masih sama-sama berlomba mengatur nafas.

"Kau luar biasa. Aku tak pernah selelah ini setelah berhubungan intim. Libodoku tak pernah merangsangku sehebat ini." Puji Kyuhyun sambil terus mengendalikan nafas. Yesung masih tak menyahut tapi masih terduduk tanpa tenaga di lantai yang dingin.

"Kau tetap tidak akan mendapat tambahan nilaimu." Yesung berbicara dengan kesusahan. "Etikamu sudah terlalu menyimpang. Kata-katamu juga sudah sangat tidak sehat untuk anak seumuran dirimu." Sambungnya dengan ngos-ngosan. Kini dalam hati rasa penyesalan yang tadi kabur melawan nafsunya malah datang kembali setelah semuanya terjadi.

"Ya sebaiknya jangan berikan." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jadi aku akan sering-sering menagihnya seperti ini.." Seringaian itu semakin lebar.

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar ucapan itu, sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan sisi lain di dalam dirinya. Tapi Yesung tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak membantah atau memarahi Kyuhyun atas sikap kurang ajar yang tak menaruh hormat itu kepadanya. Ia juga malah membiarkan begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun menarik lehernya dan kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Selanjutnya yang Yesung ingat keduanya kembali berpakaian dan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membersihkan bekas kegiatan mereka tadi. Yesung juga mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan penuh perhatiannya menolongnya berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Sementara untuk masalah nilai ataupun etika Kyuhyun Yesung sama sekali tidak mengingatnya lagi. Ia hanya mengingat ketika keesokkan harinya dengan wajah merah ia memasuki kelas sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan terus memperhatikannya sepanjang jam pelajaran. Dan wow… Kyuhyun curi-curi waktu mengedipkan mata menggodanya.

**FIN**


	3. Uncle, Chapter 2

Tittle : Meet You at Back Door, uncle – chapter 2

Pairing : KYUSUNGXIAN

Written by : fluffywithkyusung

Rated : NC-17 (M)

Genre : Romance, Teen, Incest, Lemon.

NB : Chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang saya lupa namanya. Pokoknya secara keseluruhan alurnya sama namun saya hanya mengubahnya sedikit karena saya menuliskannya sambil mengingat-ingat.

.

Rumah yang terletak di sudut kota itu terlihat masih sangat sepi pagi-pagi begini. Di ruang tengah sama sekali tidak ada orang karena sebagian besar orang yang tinggal disana masih berada di kamarnya dan tidur. Namun samar-samar masih terdengar kesibukan dari arah dapur.

Di dapur terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Walaupun ia sedang sibuk, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak kehilangan pesonanya ketika memasak. Wajahnya tampak masih saja manis apalagi karena tubuh kecilnya yang dibalut dengan celemek berwarna merah jambu.

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang membuat namja manis itu sedikit kaget. Ketika ia membalik seorang namja tampan tampak berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil memperhatikannya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kyuhyun kau hobi sekali mengagetkanku. Aku bisa mati muda karena serangan jantung tahu." Omel namja manis itu sambil cemberut. Namun tak lama dia kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya pada namja yang lebih tinggi itu. "Aku pulang jam tiga pagi."

"Semalam aku menunggumu sampai jam satu tapi aku malah ketiduran. Guixian menyuruhku pindah ke kamar."

"Tapi semalam Guixian yang membukakan pintu untukku. Oiya, dimana dia? Masih tidur?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung itu. Dia hanya menatap namja yang merupakan pamannya itu dengan serius. "Pekerjaan itu tidak cocok untukmu Yesung. Lihat tubuhmu semakin kecil tahu." Kata namja tampan itu serius. Ia dan kembarannya Cho Guixian memang sudah terbiasa berbicara tak formal seperti ini pada Yesung sejak dia masih kecil. Yesung sendiri sudah terbiasa dipanggil begitu setelah menyerah mengajari bocah yang dirawatnya sejak umur tujuh tahun itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyunie. Akukan laki-laki sejati yang kuat." Kata si manis bangga sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun malah menatapnya datar tanpa protes lagi. "Oiya mana Guixian?" ulang Yesung bertanya.

"Aku disini, paman." Sahut suara yang terdengar mirip dengan suara Kyuhyun. Benar saja dari belakang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri namja lainnya yang punya wajah serta bentuk tubuh yang identic dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya terlihat sama dan hanya beda dari warna rambut saja. Rambut Kyuhyun berwarna brunette, sementara milik Guixian sedikit kemerahan.

"Bagus kau sudah bangun dan bagus kau mau memanggilku seperti seharusnya. Sekarang duduklah karena aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kalian mau kuliah kan?" kata Yesung bersemangat sambil kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara dua namja tampan itu hanya duduk tenang di meja makan sambil memperhatikan paman mereka yang hanya berjarak usia sebelas tahun dari mereka itu. Yesung adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki setelah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu sehingga itu sebabnya keduanya begitu melindungi Yesung.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Demi membantu biaya hidup mereka Yesung selama ini bekerja sebagai pelayan bar malam. Kyuhyun dan Guixian sebenarnya melarangnya bekerja disana karena takut Yesung akan kenapa-napa. Namun karena Yesung terus bersitegas dan meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja keduanya akhirnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Selama ini biaya hidup mereka sebenarnya dibebankan oleh sedikit peninggalan dari orang tua Cho bersaudara dan bantuan dari pihak keluarga Yesung lainnya. Tapi karena kini kedua namja tampan itu sedang kuliah itu sebabnya Yesung mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain untuk menambah-nambah penghasilan. Sebenarnya Yesung adalah seorang pemusik, namun kepandaiannya bermusik itu tidak terlalu membantunya untuk mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang sehingga akhirnya Yesung tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja disana.

"Terima kasih cantik." Sapa salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja diantarkan minuman oleh Yesung. Selama disini Yesung sudah terbiasa dirayu begini karena wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran namja. Namun Yesung selalu menolak godaan yang ada karena memang niatnya lurus hanya sebagai pelayan.

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan." Jawab Yesung ramah.

""Duduklah dulu bersamaku disini. Temani aku nanti akan kuberi tips lebih." Goda laki-laki yang tergolong muda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk sopa di sampingnya. Yesung tampak masih tersenyum dengan senang dan menggeleng.

"Terima kasih tuan, tapi aku harus mengantarkan pesanan lainnya. Anyeong." Kata Yesung sopan sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja yang dipenuhi laki-laki berjas itu. Teman-teman dari namja tampan yang menggoda Yesung tadi tampak mengetawai rekannya karena ia kembali ditolak oleh Yesung untuk kesekian kali.

"Dia sudah bilang tidak mau Choi Siwon. Menyerah sajalah dan cari yang lain." Ejek salah satu temannya tertawa keras. Namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu tampak berdecih sebal sambil menyulut api rokoknya.

"Sebentar lagi saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah dengan prinsipnya dan akan mau menerima bujukanku. Aku yakin suatu hari dia akan berakhir di ranjang apartemenku." Katanya yakin dan sedikit emosi.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Sementara seperti biasanya Kyuhyun dan Guixian selalu khawatir menunggu Yesung pulang. Kyuhyun adalah yang paling khawatir karena dia adalah yang paling menentang pekerjaan Yesung itu.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir kau membuatku pusing." Omel Guixian yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Konsentrasi dari si bungsu antara keduanya itu pecah karena Kyuhyun terus mondar-mandir di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang lalu duduk di hadapan Guixian. "Dia sering pulang terlambat belakangan ini. Kau tidak takut dia kenapa-napa diluar sana?"

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskannya. Tapi gelisah begitu juga tidak ada gunanya saat sekarang ini."

"Kita harus membujuknya untuk berhenti bekerja disana Xian. Kalau perlu aku akan berhenti kuliah untuk menggantikannya bekerja."

"Kau fikir dia akan setuju. Seberapa kalipun kau mencoba untuk berhenti kuliah dia terus membujukmu untuk masuk lagi karena baginya kita harus sukses."

"Tapi aku bukan si jenius seperti kau. Bakatku sama dengannya, aku suka musik."

"Itu sebabnya dia tak ingin kau berhenti kuliah karena dia tak ingin kau berakhir sama sepertinya. Kerier bermusik tidak cukup membantu untuk mendapatkan uang di jaman seperti ini."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah berdebat. Namja yang lebih tua beberapa menit dari Guixian itu akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah di sofa.

"Aku tak ingin dia disentuh siapapun diluar sana. Aku akan patah hati." Erangnya lirih.

Guixian tampak berhenti dengan pekerjaannya sebentar dan melirik kembarannya itu. Selama ini Guixian adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya pada paman mereka itu. Sebuah perasaan yang Kyuhyun sendiri tahu bahwa Guixian juga merasakannya pada Yesung.

Jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan orentasi seksual Yesung yang sering ia tunjukkan pada mereka ketika mereka masih kecil. Dulu ketika mereka kecil Yesung sering memandikan mereka dan menyentuh-nyentuh kemaluan keduanya. Yesung mungkin tak menyadari kalau kejadian yang sudah tak pernah ia lakukan semejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu telah membentuk Kyuhyun dan Guixian menjadi sama sepertinya. Sama-sama menyukai namja atau lebih spesifiknya, sama -sama menyukai paman mereka itu.

Guixian menarik nafas sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha memejamkan matanya demi menghilangkan rasa gelisah. Guixian menatap keluar jendela berharap Yesung segera pulang.

Kedudukan Yesung bagi Kyuhyun dan Guixian adalah segalanya. Yesung adalah paman mereka, Yesung adalah ayah mereka, Yesung adalah ibu, bahkan Yesung adalah kekasih bagi mereka. Untuk bagian terakhir tentu saja itu hanya perasaan personal dari keduanya saja. Karena mereka tahu Yesung akan marah kalau mereka sampai mengatakan kebenarannya.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Pagi ini Guixian akan melakukan tes yang sangat penting di kampusnya hingga Yesung sudah sibuk pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan keperluan Guixian. Memang disbanding Kyuhyun yang sedikit berandal dan pemalas, Guixian lebih pintar dan penurut. Guixian juga begitu jenius hingga dia sering lompat kelas dan hanya menunggu dua tahun lagi sebelum mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai dokter.

Sejak pagi Yesung sudah heboh menyiapkan apapun seakan Guixian mau pergi perang. Baik Guixian maupun Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan namja manis itu kerepotan karena walau mereka mencintai Yesung mereka sering merasa terganggu kalau Yesung sudah cerewet seperti ini.

"Ikat dasinya dengan benar Guixian. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat rapi." Omel Yesung ketika melihat Guixian yang baru selesai berpakaian. Namja manis itu dengan sigap meninggalkan sepatu Guixian yang sedang ia semir untuk membantu Guixian merapikan dasinya. Tentu saja ia mengerjakannya setelah memastikan tangannya bersih sehingga tidak mengotori pakaian Guixian.

Yesung berjarak dengan Guixian sehingga wajah Guixian menjadi memerah tanpa Yesung sadari. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh adalah yang menyadari itu namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu. Milik Kyuhyun adalah milik Guixian, mereka sudah saling membagi apapun yang mereka punya.

"Selesai sekarang segera pakai sepatumu dan bersiap-siap pergi. Kau tidak boleh terlambat." Celoteh Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Guixian dengan sayang. Yesung kini tampak mulai menyibukkan diri untuk mengemasi barang yang akan dibawa Guixian sementara Guixian mulai memakai sepatunya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi dan memperhatikan kehebohan Yesung.

"Nah, pergilah sekarang agar tidak terlambat. Ingat hati-hati di jalan dan semangat." Kata Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengecup dahi Guixian. Guixian lagi-lagi hanya menyahut patuh dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan wajah memerah akibat perlakuan Yesung.

"Untukku mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Yesung tampak sedikit kaget karena tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kecupan. Kau memberikannya pada Guixian tapi tidak padaku." Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut terbaik yang dia punya. Yesung malah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itu adalah kecupan selamat untuknya agar bisa berhasil nanti. Oiya kenapa belum mandi? Kau tak siap-siap kuliah?"

"Aku tidak kuliah." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Aku discore oleh salah satu dosenku di setiap mata pelajarannya karena hampir bertengkar dengannya."

"Mwo?" Yesung berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kaget. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak dengan santai duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV setelah apa yang dikatakannya. "Kau discore… lagi? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Tua Bangka itu yang salah karena menyebutku tolol hanya karena aku mengkritik cara mengajarnya."

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Lalu menurutmu aku pasrah saja dipanggil tolol."

"Bukan mengkritiknya, juga ya.. kau seharusnya tidak melawannya bicara. Kau tahu sendirikan itu hanya membuatmu terus terkena masalah dan masalah. Cho Kyuhyun kau ini niat kuliah tidak sih? Kenapa kau terus seperti ini? Kau sangat berbeda dengan Guixian!" teriak Yesung kesal menghadapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak berhenti menonton TV dan menatap Yesung dengan dingin.

"Ya, aku memang tak sepintar Guixian. Kami ini berbeda. Bukankah dari awal aku tak mau kuliah. Aku ingin membantumu mencari uang Yesung. Aku ingin menggantikanmu bekerja. Aku tak suka kau bekerja di tempat menjijikan seperti itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi. Yesung tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kyu kau sudah keterlaluan. Okay tempatnya mungkin menjijikkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah disana."

"Kau disana jadi pelayan Yesung, kau mengantarkan minuman dengan setelan jas ketat kepada para laki-laki hidung belang itu. Terang saja itu sama saja kau memberikan mereka tontonan gratis untuk membayarmu dengan membiarkan mereka melihat tubuhmu." Teriak Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kecemburuan dan unek-uneknya selama ini. Ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah keterlaluan kali ini hingga membuat sinar mata Yesung berubah kecewa. Hingga ketika Yesung tak menyahuti ucapannya lagi ia baru sadar sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menilaiku serendah itu." Jawab Yesung terlihat terluka. Sinar matanya terlihat marah menatap Kyuhyun yang juga terpana menyadari ia telah menyakiti hati pamannya itu.

"Ng.. Yesung maksudk.."

Yesung tak mendengarkan kata-katanya karena namja manis itu memilih lari ke kamarnya. Tak lama setelahnya ia keluar lagi dengan ransel yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Kyuhyun yang belum selesai mengutuk kecerobohannya sendiri tampak langsung berdiri melihat Yesung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha meraih tangan Yesung tapi Yesung menangkisnya.

"Aku mau bekerja di tempat menjijikkan itu. Aku berniat untuk bantu-bantu disana karena aku sedang tidak ingin berada di rumah ini bersamamu. Aku akan pulang tengah malam seperti biasa." Kata Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kalut. Kyuhyun berusaha memanggilnya namun Yesung sama sekali tidak mendengarnya kali.

"Idiot. Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengeram kesal sambil meremas rambut brunettenya.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Guixian tampak sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan rapi. Namja tampan yang sering berkacamata itu mendesah pelan begitu menemukan kembarannya yang sejak semalaman menunggu Yesung di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah. Ia sepertinya ketiduran karena memang sepanjang malam Yesung tidak pulang.

"Kyu bangunlah." Kata Guixian sambil mengguncang tubuh kembarannya itu. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberi respon. "Kyuhyun bangunlah!" ulangnya sambil mengguncang lebih keras. Kali ini Kyuhyun tampak terbangun dengan sedikit kaget, dia segera bangun.

"Yesung?" tanyanya bingung sambil melihat sekitar.

"Semalaman dia tidak pulang." Jawab Guixian datar. Kyuhyun tampak kaget mendengarnya namun tak lama ia mendesah sambil menutupi wajahnya. Guixian tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia bisa lari begini tiba-tiba?"

"Aku.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku hanya lepas kendali Guixian, aku tidak benar-benar berniat mengatakan itu. Aku hanya emosi." Jawabnya memelas.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku tak sengaja mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya menjijikkan. Niatku sama sekali tak begitu, aku hanya mau bilang tempatnya yang menjijikkan tapi kata-kata tak sepantasnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Kata Kyuhyun getir. Guixian tampak ikut mendesah kecewa pada kembarannya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau seharusnya berhati-hati kan? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memaksakan kemauanmu."

"Aku kelepasan Xian. Sungguh."

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Dari caranya menelponku tadi aku tak yakin dia akan pulang secepatnya."

"Dia menelponmu?"

"Ya. Katanya semalam dia menginap di tempat temannya."

"Temannya?" Mata Kyuhyun melebar kaget dan panik. "Temannya yang mana? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menginap sembarangan?"

"Demi tuhan berhentilah bersikap posesif dan berlebihan padanya Kyuhyun. Kau tak sadar itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tak betah di rumah?" Guixian mengerang sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Ya sudah hari ini aku juga masih ada ujian. Kau makanlah dulu, aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu di dapur. Lalu setelah itu tetap berusaha menghubunginya dan membujuknya pulang. Pokoknya nanti ketika aku pulang tes aku harus mendapat kabar baik darimu." Kata Guixian memperingatkan sebelum namja tampan itu bangun dari sofa. Guixian lalu bersiap-siap sebentar sebelum berangkat kuliah. Sementara kembarannya yang masih tak diijikan masuk kuliah itu tampak masih uring-uringan frustasi di tempat duduknya. Dia mencemaskan Yesung.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Di tempat lain Yesung malah terlihat melamun diantara bangku-bangku bar yang masih kosong. Namja manis itu tadi awalnya berniat untuk membersihkan tempat itu sebelum dibuka lagi nanti malam, namun mood namja manis itu jadi hilang begitu saja ketika ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Yesung sangat terkejut, sungguh ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan tega menunduhnya seperti itu. Malu sekali, rasanya Yesung sangat malu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat sembarangan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tega menudingnya seperti itu padahal selama ini Yesung telah berusaha untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka. Yesung tahu pekerjaannya cukup rendah, namun Kyuhyun seharusnya juga tahu bahwa dia tak serendah itu sampai harus menghinanya begitu.

Mengingat ini Yesung jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk merawat kedua putra dari noonanya itu. Waktu itu Yesung yang masih remaja sangat-sangat sedih melihat keluarganya dan keluarga suami kakaknya yang saling lempar tanggung jawab untuk merawat dua bocah malang itu. Mereka tak mampu, mereka tak percaya diri, pokoknya mereka menggunakan banyak sekali alasan agar lari dari tanggung jawab mereka dan menolak keduanya. Yesung yang marah akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak. _"Biar aku yang merawat mereka!"_ Teriak Yesung yang tentu saja membuat keributan itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Malam itu tanpa menatap wajah semua orang disana untuk kedua kali Yesung berdiri dan membawa kedua bocah itu untuk ikut dengannya.

Yesung masih terlalu muda waktu itu, dia masih 16 tahun. Sehingga itu sebabnya selama dia masih sekolah dia menitipkan kedua anak itu dipanti asuhan dan hanya ia lihat beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Saat itu Yesung masih membenci keluarganya hingga itu sebabnya Yesung tak sudi menerima bantuan mereka yang mau memberikan sumbangan materi. Namun waktu itu bagi Yesung uang saja tidak cukup untuk mengobati hati dua bocah kecil itu yang tentu saja terluka karena ditolak anggota keluarga mereka.

Di usia 18 tahun saat ia mulai mengambil kuliah musik dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan Yesung akhirnya bisa membeli rumah untuk tempat tinggal dua bocah yang waktu itu berumur 7 tahun itu. Disanalah pada akhirnya Yesung bisa meruntuhkan sedikit egonya dan menerima bantuan pendidikan dari keluarganya. Namun Yesung benar-benar hanya menggunakan uang itu untuk pendidikan Guixian dan Kyuhyun, karena untuk biaya sehari-hari Yesung ingin mendapatkannya dari keringatnya sendiri. Walaupun ia harus bekerja jadi pelayan bar malam sekalipun.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Kyuhyun – dan ia yakin Guixian, masih begitu ingat ketika tangan lembut itu memijit junior mungil mereka berdua ketika kedua saudara kembar itu masih bocah. Saat itu dua bocah yang masih 7 tahun itu hanya saling membagi tatapan bingung sambil sesekali beralih pada paman manis mereka yang saat itu sedang memandikan keduanya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun begitu ingat bagaimana wajah cantik itu sering tersenyum sambil sering sekali memijit pelan junior miliknya dan Guixian. Sejujurnya sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah merasa aneh namun ia membiarkan saja karena jujur rasanya nikmat sekali ketika tangan lembut Yesung memijit junior kecilnya. Apalagi waktu itu ia juga bisa melihat Yesung telanjang dan bisa ikut memegang junior Yesung yang lebih besar dari milik mereka.

Walau mereka melakukan itu sampai Kyuhyun dan Guixian berumur Sembilan tahun karena sudah bisa mandi sendiri, namun nyatanya itu sangat membekas dalam ingatan si kembar. Semakin dewasa, semakin mereka mengerti, dan semakin mereka tumbuh bersama paman mereka yang tak pernah tumbuh besar itu mereka akhirnya mengerti apa yang mereka alami sejak kecil itu. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka juga sadar bahwa masa pubertas mereka juga mereka habiskan untuk melihat tubuh mungil paman mereka itu. Bahkan dalam mimpi basah mereka kalau orang lain bertemu wanita cantik, keduanya malah sama-sama mengaku bahwa mereka melihat Yesung. Disanalah mereka semakin bingung dengan diri mereka sendiri karena setiap hari keinginan mereka untuk disentuh dan menyentuh Yesung lagi juga semakin besar, walau mereka juga semakin dewasa untuk sadar bahwa itu tak mungkin lagi bisa terjadi.

"Ahhh.." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat sambil memijat juniornya sendiri. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benangpun sambil berfantasi liar membayangkan tubuh Yesung. Ini hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun ini semenjak rasa gatal tangannya ingin menyentuh punya Yesung sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Dan dari gelagatnya, Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Guixian sering melakukan hal yang sama di kamarnya. Hal yang tentu saja juga tidak diketahui oleh Yesung sejauh ini. "Ahh.. Yesung.." desahnya nikmat sambil membayangkan tangannya menggenggam junior Yesung. Tak lama ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari ujung juniornya sehingga membuatnya mengerang sedikit panjang sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengendalikan nafasnya yang beraturan sambil membawa tubuh berkeringatnya duduk di closet. Ia kemudian menjilati cairannya sendiri yang lengket di tangannya membayangkan bahwa itu adalah cairan yang keluar dari milik Yesung. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sedih ketika mengingat nama itu.

"Bogoshipoyo Yesung.." desahnya tertahan sambil kembali memijat kemaluannya.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

"Kim Yesung pantatmu ini begitu bagus." Kata laki-laki tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sambil dengan seenaknya memukul pantat pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan minuman untuknya. Tindakannya itu tentu saja membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget menepis tangan itu menjauh darinya. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau harus malu begitu. Kau digaji disini untuk itukan?" kata pemuda itu tertawa melecehkan sambil lagi-lagi berusaha memegang pantat Yesung. Tapi Yesung lagi-lagi menangkisnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa sembarangan. Saya disini.."

"Aish kau sok jual mahal sendiri. Sok punya harga diri yang tinggi. Berapa harga harga dirimu itu memangnya. Aku akan membayarnya asal kau mau tidur denganku." Kata laki-laki itu tersenyum melecehkan. Tangannya kali ini berusaha menyentuh selangkangan Yesung.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENYENTUH!" Teriak Yesung antara takut dan panik sambil menangkis tangan itu lagi. Tak berniat meladeni lebih lama Yesung segera berniat pergi darisana tapi tangannya ditarik hingga ia terhempas kebahu seseorang.

"Jangan sok jual mahal dan terus membuatku muak, slut. Jangan sok bersih. Kau itu hanya namja miskin murahan yang tak layak menolakku. Apa hakmu menolakku memangnya!" Kata laki-laki itu merendahkan sebelum mendorong tubuh Yesung ke atas sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Namja tampan itu kemudian segera menduduki tubuh Yesung dan berniat melepas kancing kemejanya. Yesung tampak panic.

"Jangan." Larang Yesung menghalangi tangan kasar Siwon yang berusaha melucuti bajunya. Hal itu nyatanya malah membuat Siwon yang sudah mabuk dan bernafsu menjadi lebih marah. Dengan kasarnya dia menampar pipi Yesung.

"Tenang, slut. Jangan sampai aku kasar padamu!" Teriaknya sambil kembali bekerja membuka kancing kemeja Yesung. Namun karena tidak sabaran tangannya malah berganti merobek baju itu dengan kasar. Orang-orang yang ada disana malah berteriak heboh melihat aksi bejat Siwon.

"Jangan.. Kumohon jangan." Pinta Yesung sambil terus sekuat tenaga berusaha berontak. Namun apalah daya namja mungil sepertinya dibanding namja bertubuh besar yang menduduki badannya.

KREEK!

Baju Yesung tersobek seluruhnya dan disaat itu bibir Siwon langsung menjejali nipplenya. Yesung benar-benar bertambah panik sambil berusaha mendorong kepala Siwon menjauhi dadanya. "Jangan lakukan itu! TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Yesung sambil terus berusaha mendorong Siwon dan kepalanya menjauh dari dadanya. Yesung juga berusaha minta tolong pada pengunjung lain yang ada disana namun mereka malah tertawa mengejek dan bahkan ada yang menyiram keduanya dengan minuman alkohol. Siwon menghisap minuman yang membasahi dada Yesung itu seperti orang kepalaran membuat Yesung semakin menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"Lepas… ahh.. lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" Teriak Yesung berusaha lebih kuat untuk berontak. Kakinya juga terus menendang-nendang untuk mengusir Siwon darinya walau itu tak membantu. Yesung semakin menangis karena disaat bersamaan ia mengingat Kyuhyun dan Guixian di rumah. "Kumohon jangan begini lepaskan.. ah.." tangannya yang kembali memberontak mendorong kepala Siwon tiba-tiba ditarik oleh salah satu teman Siwon bersama gigitan yang diberikan Siwon di salah satu nipplenya. Orang-orang tak berperasaan itu malah semakin menertawakan Yesung yang terlihat semakin tak berdaya.

"Menurut saja sweetie daripada kau terluka. Aku janji akan membayarmu sangat mahal kalau kau lebih menurut." Goda Siwon sambil kini mengendus-ngendus leher Yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat. Yesung sedikit mendesah ketika Siwon mulai menjilatnya. "Kau juga pasti akan menikmatinya aku janji.."

Yesung mulai menangis ketakutan. Berulang kali dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terus ditahan di atas kepalanya untuk terlepas. Berkali-kali juga ia berontak namun sama sekali taka da hasil. Yang ada Siwon terus menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Yesung menggerakkan tubuhnya frustasi berusaha menolak ketika Siwon mulai menyentuh celananya. Yesung sungguh-sungguh tidak mau diperlakukan Siwon lebih dari ini. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengecewakan dua keponakkannya di rumah. "Kumohon lepaskan aku.. hiks.." isaknya tak tahan karena sadar ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Apalagi merasakan kancing celananya yang sudah terbuka hingga hanya tinggal satu tarikan lagi hingga semua orang diruangan ini melihatnya telanjang. Yesung sering melihat ini disini, saat dimana dengan bebasnya dua orang berhubungan intin di depan keramain seperti ini. Bahkan tak jarang, setelah selesai dengan satu orang, secara sembarangan orang-orang yang tadinya menonton seenaknya bergabung dan berebutan sang pelacur yang sudah tak berdaya tergeletak tak berbusana di lantai. Yesung tak mungkin berakhir begitukan? Yesung memejamkan matanya tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kyuhyun Guixian, tolong aku.." tangis Yesung dalam hati ketika ia mulai putus asa.

"BASTARD!" suara teriakan yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Berat tubuh besar yang menghimpitnya juga tiba-tiba pergi darinya begitupun pegangan di pergelangan tangannya. Ketika Yesung membuka mata ia terlihat kaget melihat Siwon sudah berakhir dilantai dengan seseorang yang menduduki pinggangnya dan memukulnya tanpa ampun. Yesung lebih kaget lagi menyadari siapa orang yang tengah mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan itu.

"Kyu.." panggilnya panik. Setelah mengancingkan celananya kembali dan menutupi badannya seadanya dengan kemejanya yang sobek Yesung segera turun untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang seperti akan membunuh laki-laki di bawahnya. "Kyuhyun hentikan! Kyuhyun kau bisa membunuhnya!" Teriak Yesung masih terisak sambil melarang Kyuhyun yang seperti tak mendengarnya. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka terlihat hanya menonton tanpa ambil pusing untuk melarang. "Kyu! Hentikan Kyu!" Larang Yesung sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak kembali memukul Siwon untuk kesekian kali. Sepertinya usahanya kali ini berhasil karena suasana sedikit tenang setelah itu.

Yesung menengadah wajahnya menatap keponakan tertuanya itu. "Hentikan Kyuhyun.." rengeknya sedih dan ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Ia kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena tangan itu tenang di dalam pelukankannya. "Hentikan Kyu.." pintanya sedih dan sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun tampak juga terlihat hampir menangis, matanya memerah karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan Yesung. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak marah ketika baru saja melangkahkan kaki kesini dia menemukan Yesung tengah dilecehkan seperti itu dan hampir diperkosa. Kyuhyun tak bisa bayangkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi kalau sedikit saja ia terlambat. Membayangkannya Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi begitu marah dan ingin membunuh laki-laki berengsek yang seenaknya menyentuh miliknya itu – miliknya dan Guixian.

Kyuhyun melepas pegangan tangan Yesung sedikit kasar hingga Yesung yang masih lemah terduduk di lantai. Sebelum Yesung sempat menatapnya lagi Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh Yesung. Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun menarik Yesung keluar darisana melewati orang-orang yang hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Bruk.

Sesampainya di kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh Yesung dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Yesung yang tubuhnya masih lemah dan shock karena kejadian tadi tampak mengeluh kecil merasakan pinggangnya. Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat sangat marah.

"Kyu." Yesung hendak memegang Kyuhyun tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang disana aman. Ini yang kau sebut kerja dengan aman?" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi . Matanya tampak masih memerah menahan marah dan kecewa. "Ini alasanku melarangmu Yesung. Inilah alasannya. Tapi kau tak mendengarku!" Teriak Kyuhyun benar-benar emosi. Mungkin kalau Guixian tidak sedang belajar di perpustakaan terdekat disini Guixian dapat mendengarnya dari kamarnya.

"Kyu.. aku.." Yesung berbisik sedih sambil berusaha meredam emosi Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan kasar menarik jaketnya yang menutupi tubuh Yesung sebelum mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring dimana ia merangkak di atas Yesung.

"Lihat apa yang dia lakukan padamu. Dia melukaimu." Kata Kyuhyun geram sambil meraih pipi Yesung yang masih memerah. Tangannya lalu beralih menyentuh tanda kemerahan di dada dan nipple Yesung. Yesung merasa tidak nyaman disentuh Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kyu.. mm.."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba turun dan mencium bibir Yesung untuk melarangnya bicara. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun tadi naik menyentuh lembut bekas tamparan di pipi Yesung dan mengelusnya. Yesung sedikit mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menuntun pipi Yesung agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Yesung mengerang di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut seakan memberikan kenyamanan. Yesung sempat terlena, tapi dia kembali sadar tak lama setelahnya bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh seperti ini. Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang semakin menindihnya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun Kyuhyun terus memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium pamannya semakin dalam.

"Mm.." Yesung mengerang lagi di dalam mulut Kyuhyun ketika kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya. Sadar Yesung hampir kehabisan nafas Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih menciumi dagu dan leher Yesung dengan terburu-buru dan bernafsu. Yesung membuka matanya tak percaya melihat Kyuhyun kini sudah sampai di dadanya dan menciumi bekas kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Siwon tadi. "Kyuh… geumanh.." larang Yesung sambil mendesah dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari dadanya. Namun seperti tak punya kesadaran Kyuhyun terus bertahan disana dan menghisapi salah satu nipple Yesung seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

"Kyuhyun gemanhae.." larang Yesung semakin berusaha mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama ia malah mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya itu dan memilin yang satunya. Mulut Yesung terbuka meraup udara.

"Kau itu hanya milikku dan Guixian Yesung. Hanya kami yang boleh menyentuhmu.." kata Kyuhyun berhenti menciumi dada Yesung sebentar. Kyuhyun kembali bangun dan merangkak untuk mencium bibir Yesung. Yesung lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir Kyuhyun dari bibirnya.

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini Kyuhyun.." kata Yesung sambil terus mengendalikan nafasnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak sama sekali peduli dia malah berganti menciumi leher Yesung lagi. Masih dengan liar seperti tadi hingga Yesung mendesah panjang.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku begini. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun kini sambil memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Yesung. Yesung menarik lehernya lagi untuk menjauh dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Minggir dari tubuhku. Sebentar lagi Guixian pulang dan kita tak mungkin berada dalam posisi seperti ini." Yesung berusaha tetap tenang dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah menjatuhkan pinggulnya ke atas pinggul Yesung. Membuat milik mereka bertabrakan. "Kyu!" Yesung lagi-lagi mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menggosokkan miliknya ke milik Yesung yang sama-sama masih terbungkus celana.

"Kalau saja waktu kecil tangan nakalmu tidak bermain-main dengan kemaluanku kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini paman." Bisik Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggesekkan milik mereka sambil melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya. Yesung meremas bed cover di bawahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan.

"Apah.. maksudhh.. mmu.. geumanhhh…"

Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir Yesung dengan paksa sambil terus menggesekkan milik mereka. Kini dada mereka yang telanjang juga ikut saling tindih dan bergesekkan. Terasa lengket oleh keringat keduanya.

Puas menggoda Yesung dengan cara itu, Diam-diam tangan Kyuhyun kembali beraksi dengan menyelundup masuk ke dalam celana dan boxer Yesung. Meremas milik itu dari balik boxer yang dikenakan Yesung. Yesung mengerang panjang ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kalau saja dulu kau tidak menyentuh punyaku seperti ini. Ini tidak akan terjadi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas-remas milik Yesung yang sudah mengeras itu dengan lembut. Sementara Yesung kini matanya terbuka dia menatap tak percaya ucapan Kyuhyun bersama desahannya yang tak ia sadari terus keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti berdejavu Yesung tiba-tiba ingat saat dulu ia sering memandikan si kembar waktu mereka kecil. Itukah maksudnya?

"Kau ingat?" kekeh Kyuhyun sambil kini mulai melepas celana Yesung beserta boxernya. Yesung merapatkan kakinya kedinginan ketika AC meniup tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang. Tak lama tangan Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam miliknya itu.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau sering memegang punyaku seperti ini. Kau juga menggosok-gosokkannya seperti ini.."

"Engh.." Yesung mendongak merasa nikmat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang terampil menyentuh miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Sementara itu fikirannya tidak bisa terasa dengan lurus karena semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia juga mengeluarkan desahan tanpa sadar dengan cukup kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun juga semakin bersemangat.

"Gara-gara perbuatanmu ini aku jadi terus memimpikan tubuhmu setiap hari Yesung. Aku ingin menyentuhmu setiap hari. Dan semakin aku dewasa aku ingin memperlakukan milikmu lebih baik dari yang pernah kau lakukan pada kemaluanku." Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Yesung dan dia masuk di tengah-tengahnya. Kini wajahnya menghadap tepat pada bagian yang sering menjadi bagian fantasinya itu. Kyuhyun menghisap aroma percum yang menguar. Yesung semakin mendongak merasakan nafas Kyuhyun di bagin paling prifasinya itu.

"Aku ingin menciumnya seperti ini." Kyuhyun mencium sisi kemaluan Yesung dengan mulut terbuka sehingga membuat Yesung menahan nafasnya dengan susah merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas kuat bed cover di bawahnya.

"Ahh Gemanhh.. AAHH…"

"Aku ingin menjilatnya seperti ini."

"AAAhhh!" Desahan keras tak tertahan Yesung keluar ketika merasakan lidah Kyuhyun kini mulai menjilati miliknya dari ujung sampai pangkal. Tak lupa juga twinsball milik Yesung yang membuat erangan erotis Yesung kembali terdengar. "Kyuh..OH"

"Dan ingin mengulum dan menghisapnya juga."

"Ohh.. Kyuhyunnn.." Yesung tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika keponakannya itu kini mulai memasukkan milik Yesung ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan terampil Kyuhyun menghisap kuat kejantanannya itu sambil memainkan lidahnya untuk menambah menggoda. Yesung kini benar-benar tak tahan lagi hingga ia meremas rambut brunette Kyuhyun dan mengapit kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua kakinya. "ARRRRHHH.." desahnya panjang ketika merasakan ada yang keluar dan tumpah di mulut Kyuhyun. Suara isapan Kyuhyun terhadap cairannya itu terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan kamar yang tak cukup besar itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Yesung membuka matanya begitu mendengar panggilan lain. Disana matanya tampak membesar kaget melihat Guixian berdiri di pintu dengan ekspresi kaget. Apalagi melihat Yesung yang telanjang dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menjilati sisa cairan yang keluar dari kemaluannya.

"Guixian.. ahh.." Yesung berusaha mendorong kepala Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan miliknya. Namun Kyuhyun malah semakin menarik kaki Yesung dan kembali menghisap milik Yesung seperti orang kelaparan. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat pantat kenyal Yesung. "Guixian keluar dulu.. ahh.. jangan lihat ini. Akuh.. akan jelaskan nanti.." ucap Yesung dengan sulit mengendalikan nafas. Berulang kali dia mencoba mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dari miliknya yang semakin mengeras. "Kyuhyun geumanhae.. Guixian keluar dulu. Kumohon.." kata Yesung hampir menangis karena kebingungan. Dia tak mau dilihat Guixian dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun seperti orang yang sudah hilang kesadaran dengan terus menghisap miliknya. Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini sebenarnya dan kenapa tadi Yesung bisa terlena?

"Guixian keluar dulu kumohon." Pinta Yesung hampir menangis. Didorongnya lagi bahu Kyuhyun agar meninggalkan miliknya. "YAH CHO KYUHYUNAHH."

Namun diluar dugaan Guixian tiba-tiba membuka ransel yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Guixian lalu mendekati keduanya ke tempat tidur. Yesung menemukan perbedaan tatapan dari Guixian sebelum namja tampan itu menarik kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak dengan sisi mulut yang dipenuhi cairan berwarna putih.

"Kalian seharusnya menungguku." Kata Guixian. Kyuhyun tampak menunjukkan smirknya sambil mengelap cairan di bibirnya. Sementara Yesung terpana melihat keduanya. Dia baru sadar ketika menangkap pergerakan Guixian yang membuka bajunya.

"Guixian."

Guixian yang sudah naked naik ke atas tempat tidur di belakang Yesung. Diaa mengangkat tubuh Yesung ke pangkuannya dan menciumi leher Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum smirk lagi melihat keevilan kembarannya yang sudah setara dengannya itu.

"Kau harus adil pada kami. Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi tapi kau memuaskan Kyuhyun disini.." bisik Guixian sambil mengigit pelan bahu Yesung. Tangannya kini berganti memijit milik Yesung dengan pelan.

"Kalian.. ah.. apa yang terjadi pada kalian.." desah Yesung memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Guixian yang lebih lembut dari Kyuhyun. Tak lama ia merasakan beban tubuh lainnya naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan menempeli tubuh depannya yang sudah ditempeli tubuh Guixian di belakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kami begini karena kau juga paman.." bisik Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Yesung yang memar tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Yesung sambil menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari pipinya.

Yesung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain pasrah dengan kedua keponakannya ini. Dia juga kebingungan. Lagipula tubuhnya juga sudah terasa lemas sekali dan juga menikmati disaat bersamaan. Semuanya terasa nikmat mulai dari remasan tangan Guixian pada miliknya sampai menatap Kyuhyun saja yang saat ini menjilati jarinya sendiri juga terasa nikmat sehingga Yesung tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi walau hanya berfikir.

"Siapa yang melakukan 'perenggangan'?" Tanya Kyuhyun bernegosiasi dengan kembarannya. Yesung yang sudah lemas hanya menatap sayu Kyuhyun karena dia tak mengerti maksudnya itu.

"Aku yang lakukan. Kau siap-siap saja untuk bagian inti. Kau tak mungkin memasukkannya kering-kering kan." Yesung bersumpah melihat smirk Guixian untuk pertama kalinya. Kini dia tak bisa lagi membedakan mana Kyuhyun yang nakal dan Guixian yang selalu bersikap manis.

Setelah beberapa kode yang tidak Yesung mengerti keduanya lagi bergerak. Guixian mengigiti kuping Yesung dengan menggoda membuat Yesung merinding. Tak lama ada jari yang ditempelkan ke bibirnya. "Hisap paman" bisiknya seduktif sambil beralih lagi ke lehernya. Kyuhyun juga tersenyum seduktif sambil menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bertumpu pada lututnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap dada Yesung lagi sementara ia menciumi wajah Yesung.

Yesung hanya menurut apapun kata-kata mereka karena tubuhnya tak tahan dengan terlalu banyaknya godaan. Dia memasukkan jari-jari panjang Guixian ke dalam mulutnya sambil mendesah sesekali merasakan pijatan lembut Kyuhyun di dadanya dan tangan Guixian lainnya yang memijat salah satu sisi pantatnya. Keasyikan menghisap jari Guixian Yesung baru sadar ketika Guixian menariknya.

"Sabar Sungie. Nanti Kyuhyun akan memberimu lebih." Godanya nakal sebelum merennggankan kakinya dan melebarkan kaki Yesung. Jari-jari yang terasa basah itu kini menari-nari di sekitar lubang Yesung.

"Kau mau apa Xian?" Bingung Yesung. Tapi tiba-tiba Guxian sedikit mendorongnya jatuh ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kini wajahnya tepat berada di depan kejantanan Kyuhyun sementara ia menunggingi Guixian. "Engh.. X..Xian.." keluhnya tak nyaman ketika merasakan satu jari Guixian memasuki lubang perawannya. Susah payah Yesung mengendalikan nafas menahan nyeri.

"Hss… tenang, rasanya tidak akan sakit kalau kau tidak terus bergerak." Kyuhyun menenangkannya dan membelai-belai kepala Yesung dengan lembut. Wajah Yesung kini menggosok-gosok selangkangannya. "Kau ingat dia kan Sungie? Dulu dia kecil kini dia lebih besar dari punyamu. Mau mencoba merasakannya?" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mengarahkan wajah Yesung pada kejantanannya. "Kulum sungie.."

"Mmmh." Yesung akhirnya tidak punya pilihan dan segera melahap junior Kyuhyun itu ketika Guixian menambah dua jari bersamaan. Jari itu kini bergerak-gerak untuk mereganggkan lubang belakangnya, lalu Guixian berusaha menusuk-nusuknya untuk menemukan titik sensitive Yesung. "MMHHH."

"Good." Kyuhyun mendongak merasakan juniornya yang dihisap Yesung. Tangannya terus menekan kepala Yesung untuk melahapnya lebih dalam. "Good uncle.."

Yesung hanya menuruti saja sambil mendesah karena kini tusukan jari Guixian malah membuatnya nikmat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan posisinya saat ini belum lagi aroma-aroma yang tercium. "MHHH!"

"Gotcha! Aku menemukannya!" Guixian berseru girang. Dengan lebih cepat dia mencoba menusuk bagian itu lagi sehingga membuat Yesung kembali mendesah sambil mengulum milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat friksi yang diberikan Yesung.

"Cukuph Xian. Aku sudah tak tahanh" Kyuhyun menarik miliknya dari mulut Yesung. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh Yesung yang sudah lemas agar duduk di pangkuannya. Pelan-pelan miliknya memasuki lubang Yesung.

"K..Kyu.. AAMMHHPP.." Yesung ingin mengerang panjang merasakan sakitnya saat Kyuhyun memasukinya. Namun Guixian berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dengan memijat kejantanannya dan melahap bibir Yesung. Tangannya yang lain membelai pipi Yesung yang dialiri air mata.

Yesung mencengkeram bahu Guixian menahan sakit dengan ulah Kyuhyun di lubangnya. Matanya terpejam erat yang juga mengeluarkan air mata secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun saat ini bergerak dengan pelan karena melihat Yesung kesakitan namun setelah melihat Yesung lebih rileks ia menaikkan tempo tusukannya.

Guixian melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Yesung hingga desahan tak tertahan Yesung keluar di udara. Si bungsu dari si kembar itu kini menciumi leher Yesung sementara tangannya terus memijat kejantanan Yesung yang sudah sangat membentak. Ia mengikuti tempo Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat menggenjot Yesung.

"Aku aah.." Yesung kali ini mencengkram paha Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang kembali ingin melesak keluar. Guixian yang mengetahuinya menunrunkan ciumannya ke junior Yesung. "Aku ingin.. ah…"

Cairan Yesung dan Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan. Kyuhyun menumpahkan semuanya di dalam Yesung sementara cairan Yesung mengalir lancar ke dalam mulut Guixian. Yesung jatuh lemas ke pangkuan Kyuhyun yang juga langsung mendarat ke tempat tidur karena tak sanggup menahan tubuh mereka. Dada mereka tampak kembang kempis meraup udara.

"You feel so good sungie." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menciumi rambut Yesung. Yesung tidak menyahuti apa-apa karena ia kesusahan mengendalikan nafas. Sementara itu disaat bersamaan fikirannya juga kembali sedikit lurus, dia menyesali apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Guixian tiba-tiba protes sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari selangkangan Yesung. "Giliranku kan sekarang?" Tanya Guixian yang membuat Yesung sentak membuka matanya kaget. Belum sempat dia mencerna tubuhnya kembali ditarik untuk duduk dibantu Kyuhyun sebagai penopang. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan itu lagi.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

"Keluar. Aku tak mau melihat kalian!" Teriak Yesung emosional sambil melemparkan bantal di sekitarnya pada dua keponakannya. Kedua namja yang sudah menggunakan boxer itu tampak hanya pasrah saja tanpa menghindari lemparan dari namja manis itu. "Bertahun-tahun aku merawat kalian. Aku tak menyangka kalian tega melakukan ini padaku. Aku benci kalian." Isak Yesung sambil menutup seluruh tubuh nakednya dengan selimut. Tangisannya terdengar begitu kuat hingga mungkin terdengar ke seisi rumah.

Yesung kecewa. Semalam dia kira apa yang terjadi hanya mimpi. Namun pagi ini dia menemukan dirinya tertidur diantara dua namja itu dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang. Jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang terasa di semua bagian tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Guixian saling bertatapan. Mereka juga terlihat menyesal karena semalam telah hilang kendali seperti itu. "Yesung mianhae. Kami hanya.."

"Hiks aku tak mau dengar." Yesung menangis semakin keras. "Aku tak mau melihat kalian aku benci.. hiks.." isak Yesung benar-benar sedih dan kecewa. Air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya yang masih sedikit memar karena pukulan Siwon semalam sementara lehernya tampak banyak sekali tanda-tanda kissmark. "Aku benci kalian. Pergi darisini."

Guixian dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi saling bertatapan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu maumu kami akan pergi. Maafkan kami Yesung." Kata Guixian sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak mau meninggalkan Yesung untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Kedua namja tampan itu memakai pakaian lengkap mereka dan mengikuti ucapan Yesung yang menyuruh mereka pergi. Sementara di kamar Yesung menangis semakin keras.

**KYUSUNGXIAN**

Sekitar dua jam kemudian Yesung baru bisa mengendalikan kesedihan dan kecewanya. Namja manis itu menatap kosong jendelanya sambil terus menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Fikiran Yesung juga sedikit kosong walau dia tak menyesal sama sekali mengusir kedua keponakannya pergi dari rumah itu. Yesung merasa kalau keduanya sudah keterlaluan dan tak bisa dimaafkan.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap butiran salju yang turun secara perlahan melalui jendela. Yesung terpana melihat benda itu ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

**Flashback on:**

"Yesung datang!" Dua bocah itu berlari girang dari panti asuhan begitu mengenali sosok Yesung mendekat. Keduanya mengacuhkan salju yang berguguran dan rasa dinginnya untuk menghampiri namja manis itu. Yesung juga tampak langsung berjongkok untuk menyambut keduanya. "Yesungie!" Teriak mereka menerjang ke pelukan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum haru sambil memeluk kedua bocah malang itu. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh dingin mereka karena memang panti asuhan itu tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan yang berkualitas bagus.

"Sungie kau datang untuk menjemput kami kan? Kami tidak suka tinggal disini." Kyuhyun kecil merengek dan mendongak menatap Yesung. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca begitupun dengan Guixian yang juga memelas menatapnya.

"Sungie kami ingin tinggal bersama Sungie saja"

Yesung tidak dapat menahan haru lagi karena kasihan melihat kedua bocah itu. Ia sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan keluarganya yang telah menelantarkan bocah kecil ini seperti ini. Menahan tangis Yesung memeluk keduanya.

"Ya aku datang untuk menjemput kalian. Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal bersamaku." Kata Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh-tubuh dingin itu agar tidak membeku. Yesung berusaha membuat hangat tubuh dingin boach-bocah malang itu.

**Flashback off**

"Kyu Xian." Yesung menghapus air matanya begitu mengingat semuanya. Dengan susah payah Yesung berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Mereka tidak boleh kedinginan.." tangisnya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga.

Sementara tak beberapa jauh dari rumah si kembar tampak berdiri di tengah jalan. Keduanya berusaha mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang terasa karena saat ini mereka hanya memakai kemeja dan jeans.

"Apa menurutmu Sungie tidak akan memaafkan kita kali ini?" Tanya Guixian pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita kali ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Kyu Guixian!"

Dua namja tampan itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang mereka kenal. Dari jauh mereka melihat sosok bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Dua pasang jaket tebal tampak berada di tangannya.

"Kyu Xian." Yesung dengan cepat memasangkan jaket itu secara berganti pada kedua namja tampan itu. Yesung lalu mendongak menatap keduanya, memperlihat mata yang berkaca-kaca karena menangis. "Jangan pergi. Diluar dingin. Nanti kalian sakit.." kata Yesung terbata-bata. Kyuhyun dan Guixian benar-benar ikut sedih melihat air mata Yesung.

"Mianhae. Gajima. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan pergi. Aku tak mau kalian mati kedinginan.." tangis Yesung sambil mengucek matanya. Lama-lama suara tangisnya malah semakin kencang karena dia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Kyuhyun tampak memeluk Yesung dan Guixian bergabung dengan keduanya. "Mianhae Gajima.." isak Yesung terdengar bersama suara Kyuhyun dan Guixian yang juga meminta maaf.

**FIN**

.

Kkk akhirnya saya bisa buka FFN juga dan ngepublish. Sebenarnya FF ini akan dipost sejak dua minggu yang lalu tapi kaget karena FFn sama sekali ga bisa dibuka. Awalnya saya kira cuman kartu 3 aja yang gak bisa eh waktu dicoba di warnet juga ternyata ga bisa. Akhirnya setelah ubek-ubek google saya menemukan solusi untuk membuka haha.

**Jangan lupa** **Review ya gamaeclouds?**


End file.
